Leafpuddle's remorse
by Feather of fire
Summary: Leafkit was supposedly a rouge.Until the truth is spilled friendships will be formed,Bonds made, and enemies will get revenge
1. Chapter 1

Brightstar walked through camp carrying a small lump of ginger and white fur by the scruff. She entered the nursery and looked to a dark grey queen. "Rainheart" ,she mewed. The queen looked up." I found this rouge kit by the border, can you look after her?" Brightstar asked, choking on the kit's fur." Of course. "replied Rainheart. Brightstar placed the small kit down next to Rainheart's other kits, Crystalkit, Snowkit, and Greykit. The small orange and white kit mewed. Rainheart pulled her closer and said to her "Your name shall be Leafkit."

Brightstar hopped on the high boulder."All cats old enough to catch prey gather for a clan meeting." she yowled. All the cats instantly gathered quickly. "I have found a rouge kit by the border, "she began "I have decided to keep it because of our lack of warriors, that is all "The cats shuffled away to do their duties. Brightstar quickly ran to her den to hide her tears. She could not claim her precious kit, they would ban her for having a kit with a river clan leader.

Leafkit woke up as she felt tiny teeth in her tail. She turned around to see Crystalkit behind her." Get up sleepy head!" yowled Crystalkit. "Fine." Leafkit grumbled back." Mom can we go outside the nursery?" Crystalkit whined ."Alright, your brothers are already outside." she replied. The two she cats bounced outside. "Winclan attack!" yowled Greykit and Snowkit. Leafkit and Crystalkit squealed. They chased each other around the whole camp, until they bumped into Nightshade. The dark brown she cat hissed. The kits fled, fearing she might hurt them. They all fell down in exhaustion, breathing hard. Suddenly a light brownish tan apprentice appeared in front of them ."Hi Thrushpaw!" Snowkit mewed hoarsely.

**Did you like it?Tell me what you think. review**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Windclan**

**Leader:**Brightstar:bright ginger she cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**Patchstripe:she cat with calico pelt and bright blue eyes

**Medicine cat:Bluepool**:Tom with long silver tabby pelt and green eyes

**Warriors:**

Shortleap:Tom with reddish brown pelt and dark green eyes

Nightshade:she cat with dark brown pelt and bright green eyes

Duskflight:Tom with short cream pelt and dark blue eyes

Tigerfoot:Tom with short white and black pelt and silvery blue eyes

Coyotefern:she cat with light gray pelt and dark blue eyes

Ravenscratch:Tom with white and black pelt and yellow eyes

Crowhawk:Tom with long light gray pelt and dark blue eyes

Sunshadow:she cat with long white and ginger pelt and bright blue eyes

Windflower:she cat she cat with reddish brown pelt and white paws dark green eyes

Silverfoot:she cat with gray pelt and yellow eyes

Dawnwhisker:Light brown she cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Firepaw:she cat with a very light ginger pelt and blue eyes,

Wolfpaw:Tom with long dark brown pelt and bright green eyes

Fallenpaw:she cat with long white and black pelt and light green eyes

Thrushpaw:tan brown tom with white paws,chest,and tail tip bright green eyes

**Queens**

Rainheart:Dark grey she cat with light blue eyes** kits:**Greykit:Light grey tom with dark blue eyes Snowkit:White tom with yellow-brown eyes Crystalkit:Light grey point she cat with crystal blue eyes

**Foster kit:** Leafkit: white she cat with ginger patches and dark amber eyes

Sunfang:she cat with long ginger fur and yellow eyes **kits:**Lakekit:Tom with long ginger pelt and blue eyes Spotkit:reddish brown calico she cat with yellow eyes

Lark-kit:she cat with long cream pelt and blue eyes

**Elders**

Lilyflower:she cat with short white pelt and amber eyes

Littlefern:Tom with a long grey pelt green eyes and a scar running down the middle of his face

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**Splashstar:gray and white modeled Tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:**Leopardeyes:Black and tan spotted tabby Tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:**Darkpelt:dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Branchnose:brown and white tom with dark green eyes

Boulderfoot:dark grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Popppyear:white she cat with orange ears and tail and orange dapples on her back blue eyes

Lightfur:light grey she cat with amber eyes

Muddyheart:Light brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Stripedpelt:dark ginger tom with a darker stripe down his back and yellow eyes

Blueheart:blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Fuzzytail:brown tabby tom with a very fluffy tail

Greyleg:light grey she cat with a dark grey hid leg and blue-grey eyes

Sharpclaw:black tom with long claws and blue eyes

Badgerpelt:black and white she cat with amber eyes

Thistleflower:white she cat with pale grey patches and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Berrypaw:brown she cat with darker spots and dark green eyes

Waterpaw:blue grey she cat with yellow eyes,

Sandpaw:Red brown tom with orange eyes

Mintpaw:grey tabby she cat with mint green eyes

**Queens:**

Wildstream:light brown and white she cat with purple eyes **kits:**

Longkit:brown tabby tom with orange eyes Pebblekit:white she cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Skyfur:grey-brown tabby she cat with white paws and blind blue eyes

Creampelt:creamy colored she cat with orange eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**Swiftstar:light grey tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**Littlehawk:white tom with sandy colored patches and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**Frozen-nose:dark grey she cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Blackface:blue grey tom with a black face and yellow eyes

Flowerpelt:light brown tabby she cat with bright green eyes

Treefoot:long haired white tom with a brown paw and blue eyes

Shadowfang:dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Mouse-ear:tan and brown tom with dark green eyes

Dappledpelt:Tan,brown,and cream she cat with ice blue eyes

Weedfur:grey-brown tabby tom with wiry fur and brown eyes

Vineclaw:gray and white she cat with yellow eyes

Brindletail:brown and white tom with one one blue eye and one green eye

Roseheart:white she cat with brown tabby tail and ears and blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Sandpaw:sandy grey she cat with blue eyes

Coldpaw:black tom with yellow eyes,

Rockpaw:dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Quietstep:grey and white she cat with blue eyes **kits:**Brightkit:light grey she cat with bright yellow eyes and one white paw Lightningkit;dark grey tom with a white stripe along his middle Tinykit:vey small blue grey tom with on white paw and silvery blue eyes

**Elders:**

Birdfoot:sandy and light brown tom with yellow eyes

Brackenpelt:mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Blossomnose:white she cat with yellow eyes and a bright pink nose

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**Darkstar:dark grey tom with lighter tabby stripes and yellow eyes

**Deputy:**Coldheart:brown she cat with a tan belly and front paw blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**Mountainheart:light ginger tom with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Thornfang:light brown she cat with green eyes

Cloudfur:white tom with a light gray tail and blue eyes

Lilyfeather:cream she cat with deep blue eyes

Yellowclaw:tan tom with green eyes

Scarpelt:ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and battle scars

Pinetail:tall brown grey tom with ammber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Meadowpaw:light brown she cat with bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Featherpelt:silvery gray she cat with dark amber eyes

**Elders:**

Lilacfur:very pale grey she cat with violet eyes

Leafgaze:blue grey tom with bright green eyes


	3. The rouge

Leafkit was amazed, the camp was huge. Thrushpaw had shown them around so that no warriors were interrupted froma nap by curious kits. Thrushpaw stopped to talk to a black and white she cat who was an apprentice. "Eww", mewed the she cat. "Your taking that rouge around camp? I wouldn't even touch her if she might die and I was medicine cat." Thrushpaw growled. "This is your clanmate,Fallenpaw, you should be nice to her even if she was a kitty pet." Fallenpaw's green eyes flashed with anger as she stalked felt her heart break in two. Is this how they thought of her? Just a no good rouge? Leafkit ran to the nursery, Snowkit, Greykit, and Crystalkit running after her. "What's wrong?" mewed Rainheart. Leafkit jumped in the nest and snuggled into Rainheart's fur, not replying. Snowkit, Greykit, and Crystalkit raced in, breathing hard."Good,your inside it's time to go to sleep." Rainheart said gesturing with her tail to the nest. The kits grumbled but reluctantly laid down for the night."Goodnight my darlings." Rainheart whispered tiredly before going to sleep.


End file.
